User talk:Bryan Landry
__TOC__ Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Horticulture and Soil Science Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Admin Support Team (AST) Hi Bryan! I’m just letting you know that the Admin Support Team has asked me to work with you here on your wiki to see what we can do for you. Our methodology is such that we will be doing a lot of the work through various communications media: WikiaChat, IRC, and/or Skype. If you have a preference, be sure to let me know and we’ll use that medium primarily. Looking forward to working with you! — SpikeToronto 01:32, January 26, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: Hi Bryan! I sent you the add-contact request in Skype. Whenever it’s convenient, please add me to your Skype contacts in order to create a communication channel between us. Also, let’s keep talkpage communication for this project here at this wiki rather than across wikis. So, unless you’re originating a new thread on my talkpage here, you can respond to this thread right here in this section. One more thing, I notice from your Skype profile that you are in the Pacific timezone. I am in the Eastern timezone. When are you active? When is it convenient to work together? Perhaps you can list some times. You can list them in PST. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 02:15, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, sorry about that. Like I said, I'm fairly new and still getting used to everything. I am mostly available later in the evening. I go to school and work during the day. Generally after 7:00 or 8:00 pm is when I have some free time. — B.D. Landry 02:18, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, so that's 10:00PM or 11:00PM EST, which works well for me. How about I look for you in Skype on Thursday of this week around 9:00PM PST? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 02:34, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: Works for me. Thanks again. B.D. Landry 02:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Horticulture and Soil Science:Manual of Style Hey Bryan! I notice you’ve been working on your Manual of Style: Horticulture and Soil Science:Manual of Style. That’s awesome! I just wanted to let you know, though, that when you titled it, a slight, very common, error placed it in the wrong namespace. It is currently in the main/article namespace, when it should be in the Project: namespace. So, it ought to be moved as follows: Horticulture and Soil Science:Manual of Style → Horticulture and Soil Science Wiki:Manual of Style You can leave a redirect behind so that anyone typing in your original name will still get to the document under its corrected name. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 09:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I hope I got everything covered. It is from Wikipedia but I tweaked it quite a bit. Also, I'm not going to be online tonight. I have a ton of school work to do. Lastly, here is the list of things that I want to talk about. I hope I'm not bothering you too much. This is the first wiki project that I have gotten really involved in and I'm very excited. Here is the list (It's just three things but I'm sure there is a bunch of other stuff too): *Double check the MoS *Putting pictures in templates *Fixing up the main page, make it look professional B.D. Landry 03:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) WikiNav Hi Bryan! I notice that you’ve tried out the new wiki menu system a couple of times, and have gone back to the traditional one. Are there any problems you are experiencing with the new WikiNav that I could maybe help you with? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 20:40, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Gardening layout Hey Bryan. I noticed you created a new layout form for gardening articles. For some reason, it did not get included in the layout list (see here). I took the layout you created, and recreated it inside the LayoutBuilder ( ). The layout builder instructions are at . For some reason, though, neither layout is appearing as a choice for editors to use when creating a new page. We’ll have to look into that. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 21:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Here you can see a list of the layouts that have been created. However, the one called “Layout:Gardening Layout-2379” does not show up in the layout list. Hence why I re-created it at “Layout:Gardening Layout”. Yet, neither shows up when creating a new page. — SpikeToronto 21:13, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :I tried my hand at the layout builder. I thought I messed it up, haha. Thanks. Talk with you later this evening if you are on. — B.D. Landry 23:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it is a great idea! You could have different ones for different types of pages. Another way to do it, is to have templates that get preloaded when the user selects from a list at the top of the edit screen. Have a look at w:c:aion:Special:CreatePage. — SpikeToronto 23:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Achievement badges Wow! I just noticed all the work you did with the badges. Fabulous! :) — SpikeToronto 11:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) MoS: Article titles Bryan, in the MoS, you indicate not to use The, An, or A'', at the beginning of the title, unless the article is a part of the actual title (e.g., ''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer). Actually, the wiki software can take account of this. If you were to create an article with the title “The Adventures of Tom Sawyer”, you would then place on the page . Using the magic word ensures that the page is filed correctly and listed correctly (e.g., on category pages. Also, it is possible to have such titles appear at the very top of the page in italics with Template:Italic title. Have a look at that title’s entry at Wikipedia here → wikipedia:The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. At this time, Template:Italic title is not yet ready for use; I’ll let you know when it is. — SpikeToronto 21:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: Template:Italic title is now functioning. — SpikeToronto 00:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC)